Red Snow
by NothingxRemains
Summary: Modern Oneshot AU. Hiccup's crush confesses her love to him. Little do they know he has an invisible admirer. [Major Character Deaths]


"_HOW COULD YOU_?"

Hiccup screamed, tears spilling from his eyes and down his pale freckled face. He collapsed next to Astrid's body, surrounded by ice and snow, a dark pool of blood cooling on the ground beneath her. His shirt was pelted with snow, his knees rubbed raw where the jeans were torn at his knees, a thin red slice decorating his cheek.

He hadn't meant to; he'd been blinded by rage, drowning in his own emotions. He had taken the oath of a guardian, the responsibility shattering as Jack stared at the girl's face, skin turning cold and gray with each passing second. Her wide blue eyes were glazed over and staring into nothing, stomach pierced through by a huge spike of ice, coated in a thin layer of blood.

Hiccup's tears fell on the corpse of a young girl, slain at the hands of Jack Frost.

"Astrid, Astrid, c'mon say something, _Astrid_," he begged quietly, hovering over her, afraid to touch her. But there was no mistaking the hollow, empty stare; she was gone. For a few minutes nothing moved, only the sound of the boy's quiet sobs filling the otherwise silent air. Then those, too, were quiet, as Hiccup picked himself up off the ground. Jack couldn't even look at his face, afraid of what he would find, watching the blood drip across the downhill slope towards the frozen boy's feet.

_"HOW COULD YOU?"_

Jack stumbled away, crashing against a tree and sinking to the ground. He hadn't meant to do it, He had just been so _angry. _Hiccup belonged to Jack, yet almost every time he turned around she was kissing him, leaving Hiccup swaying on his feet, dumbstruck with a look of awe on his features. Jack was always by Hiccup's side, an invisible support, a constant presence. They lived on the edge of town, just outside the forest, where Astrid had sent him a text asking him to meet her in the cove. He came without question and she had confessed her love to him, and kissed him, wrapping her whole body around him. He was so overcome with rage he nearly choked on it, and it channeled into his powers and pinpointed it's target. Ice had split the ground between them, sending them flying apart; but his attention followed the blond girl, dozens of pointed ice shards protruding from the earth until one hit it's target, the ice and snow only ceasing at the sound of Hiccup's piercing scream.

_HOW COULD YOU_. The words echoed in his ears, unable to tear his eyes away. Hiccup knew. he'd heard the hidden messages in the evidence of the winter spirit random patches of frost around his room or at his school, sometimes waking up in the middle of the night to snow in his room, or iced patterns against the trees and the ground when he was walking through the forest. He knew that he and Astrid weren't alone, and whatever was responsible for all those markings had snatched the girl he loved right out of his hands.

Suddenly Hiccup's small hands were wrapping around the tip of the red icicle jutting out towards the sky, protruding from the girl's belly. He took a deep breath, and reality came crashing down on Jack.

"_HICCUP NO_!" Jack screamed, lurching forward with an outstretched hand, but it was useless. The cry fell on deaf ears, a horrible wet sound emanating from the boy's throat, and he collapsed next to Astrid, eyes half open and losing focus. Blood poured down both sides of his neck, a gurgling sound drifting through the air as it spilled out of his mouth. Jack fell to his knees next to him, tears falling and freezing on his cheeks. He didn't move, didn't speak, felt like there was a huge void opening inside him, swallowing him whole from the inside out. He sat there, paralyzed long after the sounds had died down, long after the color had faded from the freckled skin. Eventually a voice came to him, dark and serene, beckoning to the frozen fire burning in his veins, chilling his bones.

_"Oh Jack, what have you done?"_

* * *

**So... I'm not sure if I want to leave this as a oneshot or not.**

**R&amp;R's are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
